This application relates to a way of identifying SYNC Words in each of a plurality of sub-frames of information in a data stream.
Modern systems are creating increasingly high volumes of data. In general, data will often come in a continuous serial data stream. Within the data stream, there are SYNC Words which can be utilized to identify a start point of a sub-frame of information. As an example, in one known system, a frame of data may come with four sub-frames of information. To properly evaluate or utilize this data, a controller must identify a start point for each sub-frame within the data stream.
It is known to insert expected SYNC Words within sub-frames in the frame. A SYNC word is generally known in the art to be a preamble that is used to synchronize a transmission by indicating the start of data. A controller then looks for an expected SYNC Word, and can identify a beginning point of each sub-frame.
However, due to the binary nature of the data, within any one sub-frame of information it is possible for there to be plural occurrences of the expected SYNC Word. The random generation of a combination that would equate to a SYNC Word by otherwise generated data is not only possible, it becomes probable with very high flow of data.
Modern systems are relatively slow to react to a mistaken identification of a SYNC Word.